xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Psionic Class
The Psionic Class is a special sub-class for soldiers in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Soldiers belonging to any of the principal four classes can access the abilities of this sub-class in addition to the abilities of their base class; however these psi-abilities only unlock for soldiers who possess "The Gift" which is determined by testing in the Psionic Labs. If a soldier unlocks this sub-class, his/her class icon will gain a purple hue to indicate that they are psionic. Weapons and Equipment Psionics retain the weapon load-outs of their base class. Armor *'Psi Armor' provides a boost to psi attacks and defense. Items *'Combat Stims' provides a boost to psi attacks and defense. *'Mind Shield' provides a boost to psi attacks and defense. Medals In XCOM: Enemy Within, the following medals provide added Will bonuses that help boost to psi attacks and defense. *'Star of Terra' provides +5 Will and +5 Defense in battle for all squad members. *'Council Medal of Honor' provides +1 Aim and Will for each mission completed with no soldier deaths, up to a maximum of +10. *'International Service Cross' provides +2 Will per different nationality in the squad. Ranks and Experience Rank progression for Psionics is determined by experience specifically gained through the successful use of their psionic abilities instead of general combat experience. The three ranks that Psionic soldiers progress through are: Psi Adept (conferred upon successful psionic testing), Psi Specialist, and Psi Operative.XGTacticalGameCore, XComGame.upk game file, XCOM: Enemy Unknown, 2012. | | align="right" | |} Abilities When promoted past the rank of Psi Adept, Psionic soldiers are granted a choice between two psionic abilities. Tactics The primary role of the Psionic Class is mental domination of the battlefield, sapping the enemy's will to fight and ultimately even turning enemy troops against themselves and their allies. "Defensive" abilities allow Psionics to defend against mental attacks from Sectoid Commanders and Ethereals and provide defensive boosts against incoming enemy fire. Psionics with low Will are generally better off taking "defensive" abilities on the left side of the ability tree, as the more offensive skills on the right side require a high Will to be successful in most situations. Offensive abilities do neglect cover and elevation, also distance in a way that a normal rifle range is required to initiate it, but it won't suffer penalties to aim if at longer ranges. Also, targets only visible with Squadsight ability are interestingly not in Psi range. Notes *Immediately after activation of the Ethereal Device in the Gollop Chamber, The Volunteer will also gain a powerful psionic area-of-effect ability called Rift. *If the Second Wave option "Mind Hates Matter" is activated, genetically modified soldiers can't be tested, and gifted soldiers can't undergo genetic modifications. *In XCOM: Enemy Within, the Officer Training School ability Lead By Example can tremendously boost the Will of low-level Psi operatives, allowing them to easily target high-Will opponents like Sectoid Commanders or Ethereals. *The Officer Training School ability Iron Will significantly bolsters the Will of later soldiers; as many psionic abilities are dependent on the Will stat, it can make for more powerful psions overall, especially if obtained as soon as possible. ''XCOM: Enemy Within ''allows the upgrade to be purchased when a soldier reaches Sergeant rank. Gallery XCOM(EU) Psionic Class.jpg|A Psionic soldier on the battlefield XCOM(EU)_Psionic_TitanArmor.png|A Psionic soldier in Titan Armor XCOM-EU_female_Psi-Soldier_with_Psi-Armor.jpg|A Psionic Soldier wearing Psi-Armor References Category:Soldier Classes